


You Matter.

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Due to Puns, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mentions of worthlessness and suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: Boy feels worthless, girl tells a pun, boy feels a bit better.A day later, boy feels worthless, girl tells pun, boy thanks girl by calling her a nickname HE has never called her... Or has he?





	You Matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the pun on Tumblr and one of the tags was Chat Noir would say this. And I thought why not give Marinette/Ladybug the chance to brighten up the boy's day by punning at him.

( _Thoughts/Sounds_ ) 

Tuesday Night

Ladybug noticed right off the bat that Chat wasn't in a good headspace. But she waited until they had finished patrol to ask about it.

As they sat at their favorite spot on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug held her arms open, a clear invitation that she waited to talk and cuddle. Chat curled up against her and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Bug," Chat said softly as he turned to look up at her.

Ladybug shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair, scruffing his soft leather cat ears. "You're welcome, Chaton. Do you feel up to telling me what the problem is?"

Chat slouched and whimpered "No." Then grumbled, "But I know I will feel a bit better."

Ladybug whispered, "I'm listening."

So Chat told her everything he could, the feelings of worthlessness, sadness, fears of abandonment combined with the pressure to be perfect. And a father who makes him feel like he is only just an employee.

Ladybug squeezed Chat every time she wanted to cry out in grief for his civilian life. It was hard to resist the urge to demand who his father was so she could give him a black eye or two. 

When Chat finished speaking, Ladybug pressed a soft kiss to his temple. She then spoke softly "You're living, you occupy space, and you have mass. Do you know what that means?"

Chat shook his head. 

"You matter." Ladybug said with the biggest grin on her face.

Chat blinked a few times as the realization that Ladybug made a science-y inspirational pun just for his benefit. And when it finally clicked in, Chat let out the loudest laugh he has ever laughed, and he hugged Ladybug tightly. "Thank you so much, My Lady. That should keep my spirits up for a while. Especially with a difficult job-related thing tomorrow that will make me miss class altogether."

Ladybug hugged back just as tight. "You're welcome Chat. I'm really glad my pun made you feel so much better."

Chat let go to look her dead in the eyes "Are you kitten me right meow? That pun is my all-time favorite now! It makes me wish that my civilian friends would pun more often."

Ladybug smiled as she stood up. "Well, I don't pun all the time, but I will pun if I feel the situation calls for it. Now we should head home for the night."

Chat nodded in agreement as he got one more hug before Ladybug swung away. As Chat landed in his room and dropped the transformation, Adrien went through his nighttime routine thinking _I love the girl behind the mask._

* * *

Thursday Morning

Adrien dragged himself to his seat with a few minutes before the bell rang. Nino, Alya, and Marinette froze mid-convo at the state Adrien was in.

Nino gently set his hand on Adrien's shoulder "Bro, how bad was yesterday?"

Adrien turned in his seat so he could face his friends as best he could. His voice cracked when he spoke "It all went to hell. Cameras breaking, clothes not fitting, lights flickering and ruining what picture the camera could take.  
It would have been okay-ish on a normal day. But my father was there and started blaming me. I barely managed to keep my tears at bay.  
When I got home all I could do was cry and wonder how much better everything would be if I wasn't here anymore. I can't handle the constant pressure to be perfect all the time." 

Nino wrapped his arms around Adrien as he cried silently. 

Alya placed her hand on Adrien's arm as an offer of support.

All the while Marinette couldn't help but wonder if the pun she told Chat Noir the other night would help. A quick glance at where Tikki was hidden was all she needed to speak up. She tapped Nino arm, who looked up and saw the determination to talk to Adrien.

So as Nino let go and nudged Adrien to face Marinette. Marinette held her arms open and Adrien's eyes widen before he lunged (unnecessarily) forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into the shirt at her stomach. Marinette draped her arms around him and held him close to her.

She leaned down and spoke softly just loud enough for Alya and Nino to hear. "You're living, you occupy space, and you have mass. Do you know what that means?"

Adrien froze for a split second before shaking his head. _There is no way... Right?_

"You matter," Marinette said with a gentle squeeze.

Adrien pulled his face back from her shirt to look up at her. And the grin on her face was just a softer version of the one his Lady gave him after she said that line. _I found you, My Lady. And you are perfect._ Adrien moved his arms around to properly hug Marinette close. And just before he let her go he whispered in her ear "Thank you, My Lady."


End file.
